Conception
by rm93
Summary: Scully’s dream the night William is conceived and her thoughts afterward. It’s a MSR fic. Shameless fluff ahoy!


Summary: Set in mid season seven on the night Mulder and Scully have sex for the first time/the night William is conceived. Mulder and Scully are in Scully's bed at her apartment. This is a dream I had where Scully dreams about William's first day of kindergarten. She dreams about him before she knows she's pregnant (obviously). She has a kind of vision of the future, though it's not accurate. He was not a super alien-baby, Mulder never had to go into hiding, and they never had to give William up for adoption. Scully wakes up and walks around her room. She watches Mulder sleep and reflects on the night and their relationship.

Spark notes version: Scully's dream the night William is conceived and her thoughts afterward. It's a MSR fic. Shameless fluff ahoy!

Author's notes: I apologize in advance for any errors. School is kicking my arse and eats up any proof reading time. This is my first real attempt at a fic. Nice comments only please? Constructive+polite=awesome. I know I'm the queen of long-winded, choppy sentences. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Chris Carter owns 'em. I just dream about 'em. As piper maru duchovny says, David Duchovny can punish me however he sees fit ;)

**CONCEPTION**

_Bacon sizzled and popped. Oil splattered and escaped from the pan, searing a small burn into Scully's knuckle. Toast sat in the toaster, patiently awaiting its fate. A brightly colored Spiderman backpack sat on the counter, armed with Crayola, safety scissors, and a box of Kleenex. G.I. Joes littered the floor in the next room. Mulder snaked his long arms around Scully's waist. She hadn't heard him come down the stairs. He grabbed her hips and turned her away from the stove, pulling her into a passionate, familiar kiss. "Morning, Doc." Mulder separated his lips from Scully's just enough to say and then continued the kiss. "You realize this means we're officially old now, right? Our son starting kindergarten?" His eyes gleamed as his gaze locked onto Scully's. Her knees weakened-"our son". He poured them both mugs of coffee. Small footsteps came bounding down the stairs, the energy behind then apparent. Scully inhaled sharply, gasping for air. He was perfect. His hair and skin tone were all Scully's. His eyes and lips, however, were identical to Mulder's. The features together in a small boy were so profoundly beautiful; Scully had to fight to hold back tears. The boy's hazel eyes met theirs and an exited giggle erupted from deep inside._

_"Mommy, Daddy! I get to go to school today! Can we leave now?" His expectant face beamed up at them._

_"Slow your roll there, Champ. Get your chow on before you skip kindergarten and go straight to college." Mulder joked and ruffled William's hair. The boy quickly wolfed down the bacon and toast Scully set in front of him as the family sat at the table, basking in the quiet moment together._

_"Can we leave now Dad? How about now? School starts soon!" William begged Mulder, wriggling in his seat behind an empty plate. Mulder checked his watch._

_"You're right this time, Will. School starts in twenty minutes. Go wait in the garage for me to buckle your car seat. I'll be out in a minute." Will raced to the door where Scully was stooped with his backpack and a comb. This time she couldn't keep the tears to herself._

_ "Don't cry Mommy, I'm just going to school. I promise I'll be home at 3:30." He said as she embraced him and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_"I know, I just miss you already. I love you, Will. See you after school." Scully smiled a wry smile through her tears. _

Scully felt herself jerk back into conciousness. Her heart beat slowed as she felt Mulder's steady breathing next to her. His strong body around her made her uneasiness subside. She took deep breathes to calm her racing mind. The faint smell of Mulder's aftershave, which she smelled everyday at work, suddenly seemed to be all that mattered. She should have felt scared, for both her career and her reputation-for Mulder's. Would she get fired? Would she be seen as weak? Slutty? Immoral? She was scared she would never feel this happy-this alive-again. Their relationship had most definitely crossed the strict line of professionalism in the past. They had held hands, been on dates, kissed, shared motel rooms, and been each other's lives for years. That night they had shattered that line; watched it break into a thousand tiny pieces. They had let each other in. She had let herself be vulnerable, let her guard down and allowed him to take her. He had made her feel so overwhelmingly beautiful, so close to him it made her queasy. She sat up and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Mulder's silky dark hair. Her finger gently traced over his facial features, her thumb lingering on his lips, careful not to wake him. Scully picked Mulder's shirt off the floor to cover herself and went over to the wooden chair by the bedroom door. She had to get up and move around. She had to think.

Mulder's dozing form lay sedentary across the room, bathed in the 3 a.m. beams streaming in through the drawn shade. His angelic, boyish features were pronounced in the moonlight. The light seemed to erase the past. Dancing across him, the rays softened the lines etched into the young agent's face by aliens and government conspiracy theories. Scully saw the world in the man sleeping so soundly in her bed. He was her partner, companion, confidant, savior, protector, endangerer, lover, soul mate-her everything. Her perfect other. Her perfect opposite. He terrified her, shook her to her very core and then pulled her into his arms and the universe stood still, playing their song. One look into his intense eyes set her soul on fire, the embers setting her heart ablaze with it, making it swell. He touched her and her body jumped with electricity, radiating just below the skin. She had grown so dependent on his presence these last seven years, her drug of choice. She had allowed him to see all of her and more, and still he was by her side, never wavering in respecting her mind first. Her heart yearned for his smile, his laugh, his jokes. She cherished his insatiable conviction in their banter about The Truth that they had so tirelessly journeyed to uncover. He wouldn't give up. Late night case work and pizza runs had strung together in her mind, each one another time she fell in love. She wanted so badly to have his child-to have him hold her every day just as he had that night. To feel their two beings become one inside her and to feel that life grow. Mulder made her more then herself, more than she could ever have thought possible. His belief in her was intoxicating. He trusted her more than she herself did; felt her power. When she was with him she couldn't help but jump, throw herself all in. She wanted to complete her life with Mulder, something that she wanted so desperately for so long but had only just realized she'd repressed. The figure on the bed stirred. "Dana?" Mulder's voice was husky with sleep. His hand wandered the bed, reaching out for her in the darkness. She made her way across the room and into the warm bed. Mulder hugged her small frame close to his body. His lips roamed her neck, grazing the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear and down to her shoulder. Shivers crept down her spine. Scully shuttered and settled herself deeper in the covers. He buried his face into her neck. "I couldn't sleep without you next to me." He whispered into her ear, his voice muffled by her hair. She allowed sleep and the beautiful man to do with her what they would.


End file.
